


A long-forgotten song

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: A long-forgotten song came to Sungjae's mind and didn't want to leave. He didn't remember anymore what the title was or who sang it. He didn't even remember the lyrics, only the melody. It was sweet and light. Probably a love song.Why was he remembering it now? And where did he hear that song? It must have happened a long time ago.





	A long-forgotten song

It was early in the morning. Sungjae just finished showering and was preparing breakfast for his boyfriend. They rarely had time to surprise each other with something like this because their workplace was quite far from their home but when they had an opportunity, they made something. Just seeing the other being moved and smiling was enough reason. 

As Sungjae was making the food, a long-forgotten song came to his mind and didn't want to leave. He didn't remember anymore what the title was or who sang it. He didn't even remember the lyrics, only the melody. It was sweet and light. Probably a love song_. _

Why was he remembering it now? And where did he hear that song? It must have happened a long time ago. 

_ Then he suddenly remembered.  _

Fifteen years ago, in the hallway of his friend's house. The music was loud, the cake still half-baked, the air smelled of every kind of food. Only the two of them were inside, the others were already in the garden. Hyunsik was in the charge of the meat, Eunkwang helping him out, almost setting the dishcloth on fire when Minhyuk distracted him with a story he heard from Peniel. Changsub was cutting out the letters of HAPPY BIRTHDAY while adding songs to their “ilhoon” playlist. Sungjae's task was to bring Ilhoon there when they'd already finished everything but he misunderstood the text and thought they were already done with the preparations so he bought Ilhoon sooner than he was supposed to. 

It was Ilhoon's birthday and his friends organized a birthday party for him. It was a surprise, taking place at Changsub's house. Though, the younger man suspected that was the case when Sungjae showed up at his place, telling him to visit Changsub, saying _"i__t’s been a while since the last time they went there"_. That last time was actually a few days ago. 

They were in the hallway, Sungjae being mad at himself for bringing Ilhoon there when the others were not even close the being done with everything they had planned. He couldn’t tell Ilhoon to go somewhere else for a few hours then come back and he didn’t want to tell him the truth either.

"I fucked up," he whispered. Ilhoon just laughed and began to walk so he can greet his friends. Sungjae pulled him back. "Can we pretend we're not here?" he pleaded. 

Ilhoon rolled his eyes then leaned against the wall with an amused look. "They should have sent someone else instead of you."

"Shut up," Sungjae murmured. "That message was misleading." 

He looked at the shorter man. Ilhoon was pretty. _Like, very very pretty._ And Sungjae was in love. _So so so in love._ He had been for the past three years. He thought of confessing his feelings but lost his courage every time he had a chance. 

"Happy birthday," he said, voice gentle. 

"Thank you," Ilhoon said, looking up. 

The music was way too loud, the hallway was too narrow. Ilhoon's eyes were brown and captivating, his black hair looked so silky, his scent made Sungjae dizzy. It happened so fast. One moment Sungjae was still staring at him, the next moment leaning into a kiss, eyes half-closed, so close to each other he could feel the other man’s hot breath on his skin.

"Why are you here? Sungjae, I told you to wait until-" Changsub was standing in the door but after realizing what his friend was about to do, he paused. Their friends already knew about Sungjae's painfully obvious crush on Ilhoon and supported him. Peniel, Hyunsik, and Minhyuk even made bet on who would confess first and how long it would take them to confess.

"Sorry, I misunderstood your text," he said, blushing. 

_ They never talked about that almost kiss.  _

But why was he remembering that now? It was July, there were still a few months before Ilhoon's birthday. And he never heard that song after that day. So why? 

It felt so nostalgic yet warm. Somehow painful yet happy. A part of him wished to go back to those days but the other part of him loved everything he had in the present.

"Good morning," came a raspy voice from behind and two arms wrapped around Sungjae's waist. "Hey, what song were you singing just now?"

_Song?_ Sungjae couldn’t help just smile. He didn't notice he started singing. 

"I wasn’t singing. I was just humming the melodies I still remember," he said. "Good morning." Sungjae turned his head back, kissing his boyfriend. "Hyung, do you remember that birthday party fifteen years ago?" 

"Which birthday party? Yours?" Ilhoon stepped back and leaned against the counter next to Sungjae. "When Eunkwang slipped on the way back home from that bar and fell into that hole?"

"That was funny. But it wasn’t even ten years ago," Sungjae laughed. "Also, I meant yours."

"Mine?" Ilhoon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I still remember. Why?" he asked, curious. 

"Do you remember what happened in the hallway?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I almost kissed you," Sungjae said, looking away. 

"But Changsub interrupted us." Ilhoon nodded. "Of course I remember that. I was so confused after that. I mean, you never mentioned that kiss, not even once. I was hoping you’d try and do it again but you didn't. I thought I misinterpreted your feelings." 

Sungjae laughed. "Well, you know, I wasn't sure you felt the same way I did and I thought you'd hate me if I did it again." 

"Did I look like I didn't want that kiss?"

"No, but you didn't look like you wanted it either."

"We really were two idiots at that time, huh?" Ilhoon smiled  softly. "Do it now!" 

"Do what now?" 

"Kiss me!" 

"Eww, cringy. We've been together for almost thirteen years now but you say it like it was some wasted opportunity and this is the first time we confessed our feelings." Sungjae grimaced but kissed his boyfriend. 

Ilhoon pulled away. "Well, it _was_ a wasted opportunity. And no, you can't tell me otherwise."

"I won't, I won't." Sungjae smiled and kissed Ilhoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter yay: 6vanillakiss


End file.
